1. Field of Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of non-volatile memory devices and more particularly, to resistive random access memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are generally employed in numerous configurations to provide a variety of computing functions. Processing speeds, system flexibility, and size constraints are typically considered by design engineers tasked with developing computer systems and system components. Computer systems generally include a plurality of memory devices which may be used to store programs and data and which may be accessible to other system components such as processors or peripheral devices. Such memory devices may include volatile and non-volatile memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices may include read-only memory (ROM), magnetic storage, flash memory, etc. One type of non-volatile memory is resistive random access memory (RRAM). Various types of RRAM may be used, such as unipolar switching RRAM and bipolar switching RRAM. However, each type of RRAM may have different applications and some types of RRAM may be unusable in certain memory architectures.